After the naming ceremony
by Alex Joleta
Summary: This takes place after the end of the peacekeeper wars.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own farscape or anything related to it. Just havin' a bit of fun.**_

_**After The Naming Ceremony**_

_All seemed to be well. They were on the way to Hyneria to drop off Rygel and Chiana. She wanted to go there because D'Argo wanted to go there. She told him that she would go with him and even though he wasn't with her anymore, didn't mean that she shouldn't honor his memory. So, that's what she did._

_In the meantime, John and Aeryn were settling in with little D. They had so much to do. Finding bigger living quarters so they could put a crib in for little D, that seemed to be first priority. No one really had any time to miss their friend and comrade, D'Argo. Before everyone left though, they did want to have a special get together in honor of their friend to remember all the good times. They owed it to him. It will be nice to get back to normal for a change. With everything that has happened in the past few weeks, they needed normal. John really wanted to find a way to make another wormhole back to earth. It would be nice to see everyone again, knowing that there will be less of a threat to earth. For Jack Crichton to meet his grandson, that would be wonderful. John knew that it may be impossible to do that since Einstein pulled all of the knowledge from his brain. He wanted to at least try. _

_John walked into command to check things out. Pilot knew that John wanted him to head toward the last known coordinates of the wormhole after taking the others home. Hopefully the trip will be uneventful. He and Aeryn would be glad to have some time to themselves, relatively speaking. Learning to be parents, that will be an adventure. _

_Aeryn walked in just then. She walked up behind John and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him closely. _

"_Where is little D?" She relaxed. _

"_Chiana is watching him for a few arns. I thought we could have some alone time together, if that's alright. We won't have a babysitter after they all leave, so I thought it was a good idea. Don't you think?" _

_He turned in her arms and gave her a big smile. _

"_That was so thoughtful of you. What would you like to do since we have an arn on our hands?" _

_She just smiled, took his hand and led him to their living quarters. He knew just what she had in mind. When they got to their bedroom he turned her to face him. _

"_Aeryn, I love you so much. Thank you for such a beautiful child." She smiled and leaned her head in to take his lips in hers. The kiss was intense. They stayed like that for a few minutes. John was the first to pull back, _

"_Lets move this to the bed, shall we?" _

_There was no rushing since they had some time. Each one watched the other while they removed their clothes. They even helped each other to do this. They stood very close so that each would be able to touch the other at the same time. Finally, they stood naked in front of each other, moving closer so they could kiss. The kiss was so passionate. John backed Aeryn up to the bed. He lay her down gently and lay on top of her. He helped her spread her legs wide apart. At first he was kissing her lips then he moved down to her jaw, placing kisses along her jaw line to her ear. His hands were very busy as was hers. Moaning loudly, Aeryn was moving her hips to get him more excited. She could feel him grow harder and larger as she continued to sway her hips into his erection. He was moaning so loud that she wondered if the whole ship could hear him. He moved on to her breasts and started to gently suck on the nipple. He was trying to be gentle because his son sucked on them all day too. That made her moan even more. He moved down to her belly and kissed her stomach and bellybutton. She started writhing and thrashing around. He has to hold her belly down so that he could move down to the center of her pleasure. He stuck his tongue out to lick her clit and she yelped. He smiled and went to work. First he sucked on her and was licking her so thoroughly she was thrusting into his mouth. Then he brought his fingers into play. He stuck one finger inside her and began thrusting it in and out. Along with his tongue, they both were enjoying themselves. She was getting so wet. With his tongue and fingers he could feel that she was almost there when he stopped. He slid up to her mouth and kissed her as he entered her. He was moaning as loud as she was. She was about to come when he decided to stop again so they could enjoy the moment longer. Instead he was kissing her intensely. She wanted him to finish but he had other things in mind. He began thrusting slowly, knowing that it would drive her crazy with need. She was moaning so loudly. Her hands moved down to his backside to push him harder into her. He had to chuckle. _

"_Honey, what are you doing?" _

"_John, please. I need you. Please."_

"_Tell me what you want?" He said in a very sexy, quiet voice._

"_I need more! Please John." He could hear the desperation in her voice._

_All he could do was chuckle. He continued to thrust slowly until she was pulling at his hair to force him to move faster. _

"_Okay, Aeryn. I get the point." With that he moved faster and thrust deeper. It was so intense that they both came together. He collapsed on her, both breathing heavily. _

"_That was wonderful, John. Maybe next time I do that to you." She said with a smirk on her face. They both laughed. They were just enjoying the alone time when Chiana called for them. _

"_Oh, it's probably D'argo needing to be fed." They both got up and got dressed. D'argo was indeed crying to be fed. _

_Chiana wanted to get things set up for the get together for D'argo. They all had something they wanted to say about their friend that died. Pilot wanted to be a part of it so they decided they would have it in the den. _

_Chiana was first to give her speech about D'argo. She wept as she spoke about him. They all did. "Everyone, I am going to miss you all. Rygel and I will try to keep in touch with you after we leave. You can count on us the way we have counted on you for anything. I am glad to be a part on this family." She sat down then. There was nothing left to say. They drank and they ate all to remember the friend that wasn't there with them. _

_They finally made it to Hyneria. They all got into the transport to go down to the planet together. John wanted to stock up on supplies. They were running out of food for one thing and they needed to get some things for little D. After they were loaded down with supplies, John and Aeryn left. _


End file.
